Sometimes, Secrets Are Better Kept Secrets
by ChannyStemiShizzle
Summary: What happens when Chad and Sonny decide to come clean about their relationship?


**New Story, just 'cause I got bored, even though I shouldn't be writing new stories since I've got like two more to finish..ha. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: ****still don't own SWAC. **

**Sometimes Secrets are better kept a secret.**

Walking into the club, Sonny Munroe quickly fixed a lock of her hair that had fallen out of place, tucking it behind my ear. Alongside her strutted her best friend Tawni Hart. Both wore slightly short dresses, which was expected of young women of their age, 19, right? They made their way over to the bar, siting themselves on the cushioned bar-stools that stood nailed to the ground, and they ordered one bottle of red wine to share between them both.

As they waited, Sonny had caught the attention of one pair of crystal blue eyes which belonged to the perfect face of none other than tween drama actor, Chad Dylan Cooper. Notifying Tawni that she was going to the toilets to touch up her make-up, Sonny stood up, walking towards the ladies toilets, while descretely signaling to the blonde-haired 20 year old to follow her. He did so slowly, as to not attract any suspision as to what was going to occur next.

**Sonny's POV**

After I had seen that he'd received my motion for him to follow me, I entered the ladies toilets only one other inside, who left moments after I'd entered. I looked into the mirror, touching up my lipgloss as I heard the door lock and two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. I smiled, "it's been too long."

He planted soft kisses on my neck and whispered softly into my ear, "it's been five hours, Sonshine," he chuckled quietly.

I blushed, "I still missed you," I turned in his arms to face him, "and that was at work, and we were playing pretend for the movie. I still don't see why we can't be together," I pouted, "like officially," I quickly added before he told me we were together, even if it was in secret.

He moved some hair behind my ear, "you know exactly why, baby," he pecked my lips, "we all know you're friends and family dissaprove of me and I don't want you to have to choose," he pecked my lips softly again.

"But, it would be good publicity for the movie, you know..." I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm...I like the way you think, I'll go and ask the producers about our idea, but, until tomorrow, we'll just have to keep it secretive. So whose place tonight?" his hands wandered across the skin of my bare back.

"Yours, my Mom is in town for the week, she could show up at anytime, even though I told her I was going out tonight, you know what she's like."

"Mhm..." he planted soft kisses down my neck.

"I'd better go back to Tawni before she wonders where I've gone, I love you," I kissed his cheek and began pulling away from his arms from around me, only for his grip to grow stronger.

"Not yet," he connected his lips with mine, kissing me gently and I returned the kiss. I relaxed and placed my arms back around his neck. Gently, I bit his bottom lip and his mouth parted a little, allowing my tongue to enter his mouth and press it against his tongue.

Unfortunatley, we had to pull away for air. He whispered into my ear before pulling away, unlocking the door and walking back out into the main part of the club, "you look beautiful tonight, by the way, I love you too."

Smiling, I turned to face the mirror and re-did my lipstick once more before returning back to my stool beside Tawni.

She eyed me suspiciously, "you took your time..."

I poured myself a glass of the red wine before replying, "oh...I didn't realise," I smiled a little as I drank a little more and my eyes made contact with Chad's, "ready to dance?" I looked up as Tawni's hand was taken by a handsome stranger's, "I'l take that as a yes," I laughed a little, downed the rest of my drink and went out onto the dancefloor.

About an hour after dancing in a sea of people and making continous eye contact with Chad about a million times as he rejected girl after girl, I received a text.

**From: Tawni**

**GTHH xxx ly xx**

So, if you didn't know "GTHH" means "going to his house" this is what I've been waiting for. I made my way over to Chad, who stood leaning against the wall.

"Care to dance?" I held out my hand to him.

He took it and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist, he whispered in my ear, "I've been waiting for you."

"mm..." I began swaying to the music with my hips, causing him to place his hands on my waist, gripping tight, but gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, moving my hips to the rhythm of his heartbeat now.

I felt at home in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :) xx<strong>


End file.
